


Space That Needs To Be Filled

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Bull 2016 and Law and Order Special Victims Unit
Genre: Anger, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Benny Colon is in a relationship with Dr. Jason Bull that he thins is happy . Until one day Jason asks for some space and some time to do some thinking about where this whole thing is going. So Benny backs off and gives it to him.  While he is in a bar after winning a trial he has a shot of tequila which he hasn’t had since Jason’s heart attack and then meets Detective Dominick “ Sonny” Carisi who is also out having a drink after a long day .Where this all will go I don’t know but I need to write it .





	1. Chapter 1

“ So you want some space Bull?” Benny was siting there with his sleeves rolled up and his jacket off on he end of the couch at TAC that night . He and Jason tended to have their conversations when they were the only two there. In a way it made it feel like theirs alone.  
“ Yes I just need some time to think about where this is going .”  
Benny shrugged. “ Well i’m exhausted and I have the beginning of a headache so i’ll Be at home in my bed. Have a good weekend .” Benny gathered his coat and laptop bag and then headed to the elevator. After one hell of a case Bull drops this on him. Fine he wasn’t go8g to sit home and have a pity party. It had been a long time since he had gone out on a weekend and had some dinner and a drink or two. So that seemed like a plan. Maybe he would be around when Bull pulled his head out of his ass and then again maybe not.  
His car was waiting for him and Benny made small talk with his usual driver . His head leaned back on the soft leather seat as they drove to his brownstone . He tipped Nick when the car stopped and told him he would see him Monday at the usual time of the morning.  
Then he went inside his front door after pressing the alarm code and knew his newly installed security camera would kick on for the night . After he closed the door behind him his cell phone and keys were placed in the usual bowl that Izzy had made when she was in her pottery phase a few years back for stress management. He heard a little meow and his cat Whiskey came to greet him. “ Hey sweetheart.” Benny picked up the small brown female cat and held her for a moment. Then he checked her litter and food making sure both were okay along with her water. “ Dad’s going to get a shower and then curl up on bed.” The cat looked at the door for a moment and Benny said “ Your friend Bull won’t be coming over tonight . “. The cat headed in the direction of the bedroom with a soft toy in her mouth . She would curl up on the foot of the big bed and sleep until morning . Benny pulled off his clothes in the bedroom but left his boxers on before getting his towel and robe for the bathroom.   
A few minutes later water could be heard running and some lavender wafted into the room . Benny yanwed ans stretches under the massage jets slowly. He was getting a little soft around the middle so maybe he needed to step it up in the gym. Getting some boxing in this weekend seemed like a good idea since he felt frustrated and like hitting something .  
Yeah boxing and some good eighties hair band music would make it all better . Who needed Bull. Benny Colon sure as hell didn’t at the moment .


	2. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny decides to give Bull some space and meanwhile finds a new friend . He does some boxing on his Saturday and then heads to a steak place for a meal and a little tequila . He also meets a new friend named Sonny Carisi for the first time .

Benny had done some boxing during the day and after a shower at his apartment and a change of clothes to black casual pants and a button down shirt in red he headed to a steak place that he could walk to in SoHo. He walked into the bar area and thought a shot of tequila would go down smooth since his arms felt sore in a good way from boxing . He found a stool that was open and noticed a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes on the stool next to him . The guy next to him spoke first . “ Hi , I don’t think i’ve seen you in here before “ “ I’m Dominic Carisi but my friends call me Sonny.” Benny looked at him and said “ It’s been a while since i’ve had a good steak. A friend of mine was watching his red meat intake for a while . But tonight it’s about what I want .” “ Benjamin Colon but my friends call me Benny.” Sonny reached over and shook his hand . There was a little zing between them as their hands touched and something with spice wafted into the room. Then Benny’s shot was placed on the bar in front of him. He lifted it and threw it back. The burn of the tequila warmed him from the throat down.  
“ So are you having dinner with anyone? “ Sonny asked.  
“ No i’m eating solo tonight when a table opens up.”  
“ Well then come and join me. I don’t like eating alone .”  
Benny said “ Sure why not .” Then Sonny’s table was called and they headed to one near a window but that was in a semi private corner .   
“ This is nice.” Benny said  
“ Well when I want to talk to someone I like it to be a little private if I can get it .”   
“ So what do you do Sonny?”  
“ Detective with the Special Victims Unit. Some weeks are tougher than others, what about you?”  
“ I work for Dr. Jason Bull.” “ I’m in house counsel for Trial Analysis Corporation.”  
“ Oh wait you’re that Benny?”  
“ Yeah I take it you’ve heard things.”  
“ Just that you are one of the best litigators in the city and you fight like a pit bull.”  
“ Tabloid trash. There’s more to me than sound bites.”  
“ Oh I hope I didn’t screw this up before we eat .”  
“ You’re fine I just had a long week. I’m thinking a good steak will soothe my rough edges .”  
“ Well since our server is on the way over why don’t we go about getting that for you.”  
Benny smiled a little and they placed their orders. Sonny ordered Jack Daniels to drink while Benny got a second shot of tequila and a glass of water .  
“ So are you seeing anyone?” Sonny asked.  
“ Not at the moment.”  
Their Caesar salads and garlic knotted bread arrived with fresh drinks .  
“ Good thing I brought mints. Garlic does a number on my breath .”  
Sonny smiled. “ Mine too.”  
They picked up their forks and began to eat .  
“ This is nice.” Benny said softly.  
“ You don’t get many evenings out?”  
“ Well when i’m in trial the office orders food in.”  
“ I see so what’s Dr. Bull like?”  
“ He can be demanding and sometimes he can get on my last nerve. But he pays me well for what I do.”  
“ I see, maybe as we get to know each other I can help you relax and unwind when you need it.”  
“ You know Sonny that’s one of the best ideas I have heard in a very long time. “. Benny touched the other mans hand. “ I need to do things for me for a while and not for what other people want and expect .”


	3. Manic Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning at TAC after Benny met Sonny. There is going to be a confrontation between Bull and Benny here that may not be pretty. Some snark and Benny’s inner pitbull surfaces in a big way with Jason. There will also be more Sonny stuff to come here as well.

Monday morning: Benny had found some jeans and an older button down cream colored shirt with a splash of red at the collar . He had also decided to go without a tie since he wasn’t in court . He pulled his lighter weight leather jacket off of the rack in his closet and slid it on. He didn’t button the very top button so his Adam’s apple was visiblle. He got himself a travel mug of coffee and a cinnamon raisin bagel and headed to where he got the subway. He didn’t feel like using Bull’s car this morning. He added a little of an essential oil that he liked from Izzy’s men’s line with eucalyptus and some vanilla. Then he headed out he door after plugging his earbuds into his phone and spotted a new playlist . It was called Sonny’s Greatest Hits and when he pushed play , Elton John’s Saturday Nights All Right for fighting came on. Benny hummed a little while stepping into the subway car for Cebtral Park West and work. He sat down in a seat and just listened to the music and got lost in thought .  
Before he knew it he was outside TAC and heading into the security check area. He placed his phone and keys to his apartment on the scanner belt and then after he was done headed to the elevator for upstairs. Sometimes the elevator was too quiet when it moved up to the TAC floor. Then he walked into the office and said good morning to Marissa .   
She said “ Well I don’t know what inspired this but I like casual Benny today.”  
Benny smiled “ You flatter me Marissa. I’m going to head to my room. I have a brief to get going on.”  
Marissa inodded. “ All right the big guy isn’t in yet.”  
“ Okay.” Benny shrugged and headed to his work area.  
He was just beginning to get started on his brief when he heard footsteps at the doorway to his room.  
“ Casual Monday counselor ?” Bull snarked .  
“ Shut up Bull i’m not in court today and you know it.”  
Bull walked closer to Benny’s table and looked at it . Salt and vinegar chips and a plastic bottle of Coke sat on it with a cup of ice nearby.  
“ What’s wrong Benny?” Jason said hesitantly.  
“ You asked me for space so i’m giving it to you Doctor Bull.”  
“ So it has nothing to do with the fact that you danced with tequila this weekend?”  
“ Whoa wait a minute . I wanted a good steak so I went to Jacks Place. I was hungry for red meat since I haven’t had any recently.”  
“ So it was steak then and not your new friend who likes his gentleman Jack then?”  
“ Wait just one damn minute. You don’t get to manipulate my feelings lo,e that .”  
Jason took a step toward the smaller man and impulsively kissed his lips.  
Benny pushed him back and his glasses fell to the floor with a crinkle sound.  
“ For the love of god Jason please stay away from me right now.”  
“ You’re nine and you’ll come to your senses.”  
“ I AM NOT yours.”  
Then Marissa came in looking dumbfounded. “ Jason what happened to your glasses.”  
Bull picked them up and didn’t say anything .  
“ Benny?”  
He said “ You know what I think today is a good time to try out this new tablet and work at home. I’ll be in tommorrow Marissa..” He got his coat and a civil cas law book and then headed out the door with his things. His chips went into his filing cabinet that he kept junk food in and his Coke was placed in his mini refrigerator .  
Jason walked out of the room without looking at Benny and went into his office with a click of the door lock behind him.  
Chunk saw Benny leave and said “ Where’s Benny going?”  
“ Home.” Marissa said while still in shock .  
Bull meanwhile went to where his gerbils cage was and gently lifted Oreo out . Then he laid down on his couch with his shirt unbuttoned a little. Oreo squeaked softly and then burrowed in against Jason’s chest hair . He put a blanket over the lower half of his body and his eyes closed. Good thing he always kept extra glasses around. He would have never thought Benny would break them though. He sighed and drifted off.


	4. Hitting a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny hasn’t been feeling at full speed for a few days . But instead of slowing down and taking care of himself he tries to keep pushing through with the case he’s on. His paperwork begins to suffer with mistakes in it .

Sonny and to admit he hadn’t been feeling wonderful the last few days . But he wanted to power through since they had a tough case where a teenage girl had been beaten badly and had one of her breasts cut . He was working through a pile of paperwork on his desk when Rafael Barba came out of Lieutenant Bensons office and walked right up to his desk. “ Csrisi I cant use this in court . I can’t even read the damn thing . Fix it detective.” He tossed the report at Sonny’s desk scattering the pages. “ i’ll stay here tonight and make it better.” Sonny said quietly and reached for two Advil to swallow with water. Why did his head have to pound now ? He started to work and the room got quiet as the others left to go home . Sometime later his head lowered to his desk and he just went under. He didn’t know how long he had been that way until he felt a hand on his back. His head lifted slowly and he groaned softly . “ Benny?” He blinked for a moment at the sight of his boyfriend stdnig there watching him worriedly . “ You’ve got a fever , I can feel it through your shirt.”  
“ I’m okay just need some sleep.” Sonny said with a cough.  
“ All right then let’s get you home so you can get it.” Benny replied .  
Sonny stood up slowly feeling his muscles ache as he did so. He wondered how Benny had gotten here but his thoughts felt too scattered at the moment to ask anything . He just followed the shorter man outside to a cab and then when they weren’t inside it felt his head lower to Benny’s shoulder . “ Sonshine.?”  
“ Huh?” Sonny replied tiredly .  
“ You really are sick aren’t you detective ?”  
“ I think so counselor . God someone please put me out of my misery now.”  
“ You’ll. Be home in your bed very soon. For now just close those eyes for a little while.” Benny kisses his boyfriends cheek gently and just held him a litlre. It was hard to see him feeling so lousy but he would also make it better for him. He loved him too much not to.


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is sick and at his apartment. Benny is there with him to make it all better for his boyfriend if he can.

Benny had gotten Sonny settled in bed with variois cold supplies nearby and had plugged in his almost dead phone as well. He decided to make some chicken soup in case Sonny felt hungry later and then started a pot of Izzy’s cold care tea for him and found a bottle of Jack with a squeeze bottle of honey to add to it with a little brown sugar. His mamas thing for colds. It had gotten him through some moments in law school when he had gotten rundown. He was putting the burner on under the teakettle when he heard Sonny’s dog Suede’s collar jingle down the hall. Benny reaches down and petted the brown dog who had a black streak below his neck, “ Hey pup, your dad isn’t feeling so good but I will make it better. Let’s get you some fresh water and a little more dog food shall we?” The dog sat down on the kitchen floor with a tail thump. Benny smiled. The miniature pinscher was a good dog and he liked his pillow on the bedroom floor though sometimes Sonny let him up on the foot of his bed .  
Benny fed Suede and gave him fresh water and then tended to his pot of chicken soup. He diced up a jalapeno for a little kick and added some of Sonny’s homemade pasta noodles that were in some jars around the kitchen counter. Those would be good in the soup .   
After a while he heard some soft footsteps and sniffling coming down the hall.  
“ Hey Sonshine , how was yiur nap?”  
“ I feel like I could have slept forever. But I got thirsty and wanted a drink.”  
“ Well why don’t you sit down there at the counter and i’ll make you a hot toddy. It might even help you sleep some more .”  
Sonny sniffed and rubbed his nostrils with a tissue for a moment. “ You’re being amazing B.”  
“ You’re welcome . You’ll have to let me know how my version of chicken soup is. I haven’t made it in a while for anyone.”  
“ You cooked for me ?” Sonny’s face softened .  
“ Yes I ddI. You’re sick so it seemed like you needed a little extra love.”  
“ I’d kiss you right now if I didn’t have this crud.”  
“ I’ll collect when you’re feeling better. But there is no reason I can’t cuddle with you after we have some of this soup later. I’ll even run you a bath with some things to help you breathe better.”  
“ You’re going to spoil me Benny.” He smiled a little.  
“ You deserve it Sonny. Something tells me it’s been overdue for quite a while .”


	6. Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny made Sonny homemade chicken soup and a hot toddy for his cold. Then they went to Sonny’s big couch with his dog Suede at his feet to curl up.

Later after Sonny and Benny had eaten his soup and he had made Sonny a second hot drink they headed into the living room to relax on the big couch. Sonny found his newly charged cell phone and called Olivia.  
“ Hey Sarge , i’m not feeling well so I thought i’d Fake a day. A cold I think. Oh a friend is taking care of me . Those reports for Barba are on my desk . Well Amanda am be with Nick for a couple days . Thanks if I do i’ll call” Then he hung up and curled into Benny’s embrace.  
“ I could get used to this. Having someone just be here and hold me .”  
Benny’s face had a softness to it . “ Then that will be my top priority detective.” He smiled at Sonny.  
“ Which reminds me I need to call my office .” He got his phone out and pushed a button. “ Marissa , I’m taking a few of my days off that I never use. Bull can call Diana and fly her up from Texas. A friend of mine isn’t feeling well and I want to be around for him.”  
“ You knew i was bisexual when I started working. For Bull. Anyway have a good evening and i’ll see you in a few days .”  
Sonny ran his hand over Benny’s thigh under the blanket. “ Are you okay B?”  
“ Yes . Sometimes people need reminded that I have a life outside work and being a pit bull. But this is your time. Now where were we?” Benny began to shift position so he was on top of Sonny and facing him while pulling down his sweatpants slowly under the blanket over them both . He was more comfortable in his boxers or well commando sometimes.   
“ Silk boxers Mr. Colon very nice.” Sonny said.  
“ I indulge myself in three areas chocolate, tequila and my clothes.”  
“ I like your style but I can see myself only wanting to indulge in you .”  
Then they fell into each other’s arms.


	7. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later , things are going well with Sonny and Benny. Just some fluff here . I have some possible drama to come .

It was late at right when Benny got home. He was as quiet as possible since Sonny was already sleeping. He pulled of the clothes he had had worn to work and then crawls into bed with his undershirt and boxers on. Sonny stirred. “ B”? He said sleepily. Benny said “ Yes it’s me go back to sleep.”  He spooned up against Sonny’s bare back that was warm as usual at night under their blankets.

” Sorry” Sonny mumbled.  “ For what?” Benny asked.  “ Not waiting up.”  He replied .  Benny kissed the side of his boyfriends face near where a gray streak was in his hair.  “ It’s okay baby. You’ve had a long week too, now go back to sleep.  Can’t have my sexy detective wearing himself out.”  He wrapped his arm around Sonny’s waist and held him gently .  He knew that sometimes Sonny needed to have someone there in bed to really relax.   He smiled when he heard “ Love you Benny and then he drifted into a slumber listening to the soft snores of the man he loved beside him.  How did he get so lucky to be loved again like this . He had almost give up after things had ended with Bull. And then it had just happened.  The perfect man and one he knew there would never be anyone else for him after Sonny.  Some people found one love of their lifetime to spend it with and Benjamin Colon had been rewarded with two. 

 


End file.
